Kahtiki Khan
Kahtiki Khan is the boss of Zone 1 in Zuma's Revenge!. He is the first and the weakest out of the six bosses that can be fought on the island. He is said to be a stone Demon Idol that takes the heads of men, referring to his bio: "Elders tell of a lost city in the jungle, where a stone demon takes the heads of men. None who go ever return". When fighting the player, Kahtiki Khan attacks them by throwing skulls. When hit, Kahtiki will open his mouth with fire coming out of it. When defeated, he is depicted wearing bandages on his arms and his jaw dropping, indicating to the player that it is broken. Boss Battle Behavior: Kahtiki Khan behaves much differently than the other bosses, during the very first encounter with him, he challenges Zuma to hit him, giving the player a free shot. After this, he will then have some of the balls roll onto the map and then ask Zuma to hit him again. Upon hitting him again, he will then begin to attack the player by throwing skulls. However, if the player were to leave the game by exiting before hitting Kahtiki Khan for the first time, the player will return to Kahtiki Khan taunting Zuma for leaving. Other than the changed dialogue the boss fight is the same otherwise. If the player has already fought Kahtiki Khan once and goes back to fight him again, Kahtiki will immediately start attacking rather than going through the beginning portion of the fight. Kahtiki Khan's method of attacking is throwing skulls, getting hit by these skulls will cause Zuma to be stunned for a short period. Having him stick out his tongue while spinning and having stars fly around him. In Kahtiki Khan's Adventure mode fight, he does not go into Berserk mode, meaning none of his attacks or movements will change throughout the fight. In Heroic Frog mode, Kahtiki Khan goes into Berserk mode twice. The first time is at three and a half hearts and will cause Kahtiki Khan to stay at one place longer before attacking, his skulls also have the chance of flying much faster. The second Berserk happens at two and a half hearts and will cause Kahtiki Khan to become much more aggressive with his attacks as he will attack much more often and his skulls will fly at much quicker speeds than before. Trivia: * There is no further account or knowledge of the lost city in his jungle home that was mentioned in his bio. * While Kahtiki is technically a tiger, he does have a main of a lion. * When he is defeated, he exclaims that his "four brothers" will avenge his tongue. Most likely, he is referring to the four other bosses in the game that he considers his "brothers". However, this might not be certain because there is a sixth and final boss, Zhaka Mu. It is also likely that he is referring to his actual brothers, indicating that he is not the last of his kind, but no account of them is ever mentioned in the game either. * Kahtiki Khan's boss fight has version differences. ** In the Xbox 360 and PS3 version of Zuma's Revenge, Kahtiki Khan will lose an entire heart upon a hit rather than three-fourths of a heart. ** The first hit that you land on Kahtiki Khan during the first fight with him is treated differently in all versions of the game. In the PC version, the hit counts but is not displayed on his hearts. In the DS version, the hit doesn't count and in the PS3 and Xbox 360 version, the hit does count and is shown in his hearts. * There is code in Kahtiki Khan's Adventure mode fight that suggests that he was originally intended to go into Berserk mode in the fight. Showing that he went Berserk when he reached a heart and a half and would have thrown an additional skull moved faster and would have thrown his skulls faster. Category:Bosses